


The Real Thing

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, this is set really early in their relationship, this is the first aaron and robert story i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert battle for dominance as Aaron battles knowing who Robert truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

Aaron tried not to watch, tried to concentrate on getting out of Diane’s back room before she wandered in and had a heart attack and, knowing his luck, he’d go on trial for her murder. 

It wasn’t fair that Robert was so…so beautiful. He was such a smug twat. Some of the kindest people Aaron had ever known looked like the back end of cows…why did such a piece of shit look like he was carved from marble? 

Aaron wanted to fuck him, and had behaved like a proper idiot (even by his standards) just to get to fuck him, but he also wanted to stare. He wanted to watch Robert getting dressed. He’d stripped Robert almost bare just so he’d be able to watch him. He liked seeing those thin sweaters slide over Robert’s perky nipples. He wanted to bathe them with his tongue, tease them with his teeth, make Robert whimper and moan. He nearly had, until he’d remembered this was rough and tumble, that anything else would be a white flag.

Robert’s knowing smirk, his smarmy grin at catching Aaron out, made him turn beet red.

"I’m glad you’re enjoying the view, but…"

"Get over yourself."

Robert brushed a well-manicured hand against his smooth pecs, knowing Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes away. Damn, Aaron hated him.

"As I was saying, I don’t think Diane’s going to be refilling crisps bowls all night.”

Trying to hide the last of his fading blush and clean himself off, Aaron wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, hoping no one wanted to have any deep personal conversations with him before he slipped out the back door. 

"Well, you know your mam better than I do." 

"She’s not…"

A brief flash of hurt knocked Robert’s smirk for six.

"She’s a nice lady, but she’s not my mum. Don’t ever call her that."

As much as Aaron sometimes wanted to throttle Chas, he knew he was lucky to have her around. Robert’s mum had died young, so long ago that he’d never heard her name mentioned until the Whites and the black sheep Sugden had arrived in town months earlier.

In spite of his better judgment, Aaron felt sorry for Robert. Before he could stop himself, he reached out for Robert’s shoulder.

"I-I’m sorry, mate…"

Robert glared at him as if Aaron had spit in his face.

"I don’t need your pity, ‘mate.’ Save it for the Barton boy. Whichever one you prefer."

Aaron pulled his hand back, shaking his head and chuckling at the sight before him.

"What’s so funny, ‘mate?’" Robert said, calm and cold on the surface, boiling with rage underneath.

"You can’t let anyone see you. Not the jumped up toff in the leather jacket…the real you. It’s pathetic."

Aaron wanted to say more, but was too busy being slammed into the nearest wall.

Robert’s forehead glued to his through sweat and need, his harsh whispers like kisses further bruising Aaron’s lips.

"You’re the one who needs it this way, Aaron. You need me to think you hate me… you need me to think I’m just a cock to stuff in your big gob…you need to make sure I don’t see just how much you need me and want me."

Aaron made a feeble effort to push Robert away, only to be pulled into a kiss. He opened his mouth at the surprise touch, letting Robert taste the last remnants of himself. He allowed himself to run his callused hands up and down Robert’s hips, melting a little at the surprising tenderness from the taller man as he peppered Aaron’s stubbled jawline with nips and pecks.

Robert finally pulled away, their mouths parting with a large smacking sound. Robert smirked as he licked his red lips.

"I’ve got you, Aaron. Just do us both a favor and admit it already. Stop pretending."

Aaron resisted the urge to take a swing at the other man for deflating him again, tricking him, stripping off his years of hard-won armor piece by piece.

"Get back to me about pretending when Chrissy’s ring isn’t fitted for your finger, alright?"

Wanting to end on a better sight, he smashed his mouth against Robert’s, biting at the succulent lips until a copper tinge coated his tongue.

As he put the hoodie over his head to slip out the back exit, he heard Robert say, somewhat feebly, somewhat forcefully, “This isn’t over.”

The flutter in Aaron’s stomach told him just how right Robert was.


End file.
